Harry's Girl
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: slightly Au.After D.H. After bringing the dursleys back with Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Maria and her daughter. He finds a baby adressed to him by someone he dosen't even know or does he? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Maria or OC/Fred
1. Prologue baby in a blanket

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!!

* * *

**After the war.**

Harry Potter was outside of his his aunt and uncles house waiting for there fight with Ginny,Hermione,Maria and Ron after the incedint when they were bringing them back.

* * *

_They had just transfigured the car into a limo that drove itself but muggles not aware of magic would see a man driving it. But everyone had to sit in the back rap-around seats the order went Maria,Conce`pcion (sleeping)-the regular car way, Hermione and Ron-facing them, Harry and Ginny-between them on the cars left side, last and least Vernon and Petunia on the right.(Dudley was sitting up front)At first everyone was quiet until..._

_"Mommy"said a sleepy Conce`pcion waking up._

_"Yes"_

_"Are we their yet?"_

_"Nope" _

_"Mommy I want to go home!!!" yelled a cranky Conny then the cup of water on the side board exploded making everyone jump._

_"Conce`pcion calm down you remember what I said before about Any accidental magic in front of them" she said jerking her head to Petunia and Vernon._

_"Freak" said Vernon. Causing everyone to look at him and glaring Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ginny._

_"FREAK!"Ginny shouted insulted._

_"Oh were the freaks look who locks people in cup-boards for TEN BLOODY YEARS AND ONLY LET THEM OUT OUT OF FEAR!!!!" She yelled still angered about what she heard about Harry's past and the insult they made to her niece._

_"Ginny please" Harry said_

_"No let her continue Harry"Ron said. "She has the right she took the words out of my mouth." He continued happy at his baby sisters out-burst. Maria who was starieg mouth opened at the Dursleys from the insult opened her mouth and said in the coldest voice imaginable._

_"What, did you just call my daughter" she said standing up giving a crying Conce`pcion to Hermione. " A freak" Vernon said. His sister then attacked with words_

_"COVER CONCEPCION'S EARS!!"Harry and Ginny yelled. **Maria's WORD CAN NOT LEGALLY BE REPEATED BUT LETS JUST SAY HER MOUTH REALLY REALLY NEEDS TO BE WASHED OUT WITH SOAP AND THE RIDE WAS VERY VERY QUIET THE REST OF THE WAY THERE.**_

END OF FLASHBACK.

He heard the fight inside and took Coce`pcion out of there. "Want to go to the park for a few minutes?" he asked it was a early into the night barely that dark.

"Yes that'd be fun leave a note for everyone." With that said he went to the limo and took a piece of paper and wrote a note, which read.

_Everyone_

_I took Conce`pcion to the park at the cornor meet us there_

_-Harry_

* * *

He then took her to the park

* * *

At the park

"I'm going on the swings uncle Harry" Conce`pcion said happiliy as she ran to the swings no one would guess barely an half an hour ago she was crying her eyes out because something her own family said.

He then heard a cry a muffled cry on one of the benchs their there was, an infant, wrapped in a blanket no-one with it he called to Connny(Conce`pcion's nick-name) to come she happily abliged together they walked to the blanket. On the blanket was a letter which on front said "To Mr. Harry James Potter" shoked he opened it it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I know you are young but please take care of my daughter treat her as your own I can not care for her but I know you can from your past please adopt her._

_Her name is Zoe Waverly_

_- G.M.W.P.O.H.H.N.D.P.Q.R./.P.T.J.S.A.S.L.L.Z.W_

Who's that? He thought

_

* * *

_

He took her and as he walked out of the park everyone came they were laughing hysterically.

"Guys? what happened" they explained that Maria and Ginny did magic on the dursleys Maria put a spell on Vernon that whenever he insulted anyone from the wizarding world that a part of him became a pig two if he insulted anyone in the room, Harry,His parents or the Wesley's and Ginny tortered Petuniaby making a mess in the house with magic and it was Hilarius how she would squeal when a something would hit the floor. And when they stopped and turned Vernon back normal they immediately ran for the hills

Ginny then noticed the blanket he was holding and said"Harry what is that" she said pointing to the blankets he showed them the letter and then they went to the burrow.

* * *

**Authors note**-Review.


	2. 3 years later,the truth is discoverd

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!!

* * *

**At the burrow**

**

* * *

**

"Harry what are you going to do with this little girl?" Ginny said holding the baby then handing her to Mar (Maria) who had come down the stairs after putting Conny and Alex to bed (read my profile to know more about Maria Her husband Fred Weasley,Conny,Alex and Lux.)

"Harry's going to give her to an orphanage? Right Harry" Hermione said.

"Yay along with the ressuraction stone." Ron said looking at the sleeping baby.

"Ronald you don't expect him to keep it do you? It's not a lost puppy!" Hermione said.

"IT!?!?!" Harry,Ginny and Mar yelled at the same time.

"THAT IT IS LIVING,BREATHING BABY THAT HAS A NAME!!" Ginny said she felt a strange connection as if it was hers but she knew it wasn't so she shrugged it away.(Not the connection just the idea)

"I didn't mean like that I just don't know what to think of I...Zoe"She said realising what she was about to say by Mar's warning look.

"Well next time think more or ask." Maria said obviosly ticked off.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Ginny said hoping he'd keep it.

"As the letter says." He said.

* * *

3 years later.

* * *

It was 3 months after Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's double wedding, they were all at 12 Grimmuald Place realaxing when all of sudden there was a pop in the hallway they went to look and saw many wizards all looking sinister and they attacked. Mar who had come with Fred unnexpectdly joined. Then alll of a sudden there were more pops 2 to be exact. The attackers looked at the dirrection the pops came and left they all turned to see who it was and were scared when they saw older versions of Ginny and Maria."What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron yelled. Inoring him Ginny looked at Maria she nodded and Ginny went upstairs.

_Maria_ said "Where is my neice." in a tone that said murder.

"Why" said Ginny.

"Because she's in danger" _Ginny_ said. Coming from downstairs with a look of a horror.

"from?" Maria said.

"War in the wizarding world." _Maria_ said worried now.

"What is going on!" Harry said "What's wrong with Zoe Waverly?"

"Ginny explain" _Maria_ said.

"Harry remember when you found Zoe Waverly?" _Ginny _said.

"Yea"

"Remember the letter she came with?"

"Yea"

"What it was signed with?"

"Yay, G.M.W.P.O.H.H.N.D.P.Q.R./P.Z.W.J.S.A.S.L.L.

"Do you know who that is?"

he shook his head no.

"That's me, this baby's from the future"

'WHAT!"

"Listen we need to find her then I'll explain"

"No you will now"

"You see we had reason to belive that Bellatrix and Voldermort had an affair and that Zoe Waverly was there child but we had no profe but the ministry despite thousands of complaints were going to kill her with out any evidence. You see were only a year in the future. So we didn't know who she was but we didn't want her to die so we set up this plan so she could come back in time untill we tested her dna we tested no realtion but she was mine and Harry's daughter so we came back to get her.

Everyone looked shocked and worried.

"So your saying her full name is Zoe Waverly Potter by birth?"

she nodded yes.

* * *

Author's note-who saw that coming? any way reveiw


End file.
